Dreams Forgotten for Draco ft Atlas Crouch
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: After Atlas & Draco meet feelings arise, love dawns, and tears are joined with tragedy & sorrow. In the end, which side will Atlas choose?"In this land of Merlin? There a mouse meets my eyes, and the grains of the fields sway. Can feelings remain today?"
1. Prologue

"Grandfather! Grandfather! Read it again won't you" pleaded Amelia.

Our grandfather, Bartemius Crouch Sr. smiled towards us. Two little ten year old girls begging for him to read the chapter book again, they'd been at it for hours.

"Grandfather will have to go soon, perhaps you should show him what you've learned on the piano – right Attie" stated my mother, June; referring to me.

"Just once more-" I promised, batting my brown eyes at my grandfather. "Pleeaaaseeeeee" I pleaded, prolonging the please.

"Alright, alright you two- sit down, I'll read the first chapter only once; but then Atlas must show me what's she's learned on the piano" assured Grandfather.

"Yay" cheered Amelia.

Me and Amelia both have light brown skin, but we have differences in our hair and eyes; while my eyes are brown, her's are hazel, and my hair is dark brown – her's is a much lighter brown. We sat on the floor in front of our grandfather, and he cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there were two little girls in a house-" began our Grandfather.

* * *

><p>"Bold and brave, and quiet as mouse" I chanted the epic poem lowly with Amelia, both of us only fourteen and afraid of the corridors of the Ministry.<p>

Our hands clasped in each others, and then a Death Eater popped up before us; which Remus was quick with his wand to attack, and we both looked worriedly to Remus after the Death Eater had vanished.

"Your wands, quickly take out your wands" ordered Nymphadora, and we quickly did so.

Keeping each other not too far apart.

"You two alright, you look as though you've seen a ghost" stated George playfully.

"Did you see that though? Their masks, they scare me" responded Amelia.

I was unmoved, Death Eaters never really scared me, not since I'd discovered our father had been one.

"Go back to chanting Amelia" I whispered.

Amelia nodded, and continued the quiet poem.

"Forceful, aye Atlas" responded Fred.

"Children" hissed a voice behind them.

They all turned at once, and came to see two Death Eaters walking – one unmasked themselves.

"I am Yaxley, you must be the Crouch twins – Amelia and" Yaxley paused, looking to me.

"Atlas, the oracle said so much about you" stated Yaxley.

"Oracle" questioned George.

I checked behind us, and was unsurprised to find that Death Eaters were also approaching from there.

"You'll bring great use to us in the future" Yaxley explained, bringing my attention.

George and Fred had turned to look at the Death Eaters behind us.

"What" I questioned aloud.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you got your prophecy for us, we could _help _you" assured Yaxley.

"A year ago my father died-" "We are greatly _sorry_, that is something which should have been prevented" interrupted Yaxley.

"Hmm, I stopped accepting apologies last year" I stated.

"NOW" shouted Amelia.

"_Stupefy"_ chorused Amelia, Fred, and George.

Me and Amelia made passed Yaxley, and Atonin Dolohov. Both of whom were hurriedly getting up to come after us, when I suddenly heard.

"_Atlas Crouch"_

I looked back, but found nothing. No one was calling my name, which suddenly Yaxley appeared before us.

"_Come to me"_

Quickly I grabbed a hold of Amelia's hand, and pulled her down the aisles.

"_ATLAS...Crouchhh"_

I continued maneuvering through the aisles until suddenly, Amelia was shot from my grasp.

"_ATLAS"_

Skidding to a stop as Atonin Dolohov had begun to follow after me, in an apparition cloud, I turned down an aisle.

"_Atlas"_

I looked up on the shelf, as suddenly I heard an unwelcome sound – the crashing of multiple prophecies. As the shelves began to shake, one prophecy landed in my hand. Inside greyish blue clouds swirled, and it whispered my name once more.

"_Found you"_

My eyes darted towards Atonin, who'd landed along with Yaxley beside him.

"GIVE IT TO ME" shouted Yaxley.

I began to run as the shelves began to collapse, and hexes were sent flying behind me,

"ATLAS" shouted Yaxley not far behind.

"_Avada Kedvra" _two others had shouted.

"DO NOT KILL HER YOU FOOLS" shouted Yaxley.

However, the spell hit me in the back, and sent me crashing into the wall. I came into a blackout for a moment, and my eyes focused on the prophecy. Shoes came in front of my shifting vision, everything was so wavy, nothing was normal. I pulled the prophecy close, and someone knelt beside me.

"Atlas" they whispered.

"You're going to be alright, hold on dear" came the voice, Molly – it had to be hear...Molly Weasley.

I put my hand to my head as I stood, but someone once again lowered me back into the bed.

"Easy, _easy_ Atlas" came Remus' voice.

My vision cleared, and Remus sat down in front of me. His feet away from me, he was hunched over, and badly injured.

"What happened?" I questioned searching the room, and noticing the prophecy was placed carefully in a small holder.

"Where's Amelia" I asked.

Nymphadora looked to Remus with worried eyes, and Remus sighed.

"Amelia didn't make it, you both were hit with the killing curse – but she didn't make it" Remus answered.

My head felt unclear, he wasn't saying that...he couldn't be.

"Then why aren't I dead" I asked.

Remus looked down.

"Why is Amelia dead? How did I survive, but she didn't" I stated.

Remus looked to me.

"Attie-" "DON'T ATTIE ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE MINISTRY" I shouted, interrupting Remus.

"Please, settle – Atlas" Remus called as I ran out of the room.

The others were in the living room, and Arthur put his hand on my shoulder and as I passed him it fell back to his side. I looked to the motionless, icy colored body of my sister.

"Milly" I whispered, her eyes were closed, but an arm that was falling from the couch's hand was clasped around a piece of paper.

I opened the hand slowly, and the folded piece of paper rebounded back to its original form. The folded note was a letter, and I picked it up and looked at the back; it read: **To: Atlas Black**


	2. Ch1 A Mind At Ease

I stood near the lake, while the funeral was held. It was our birthday today, and it was unbelievably miserable. Someone was approaching me, not too much farther behind. The lake was surrounded with grass, which had all seemed to die...it had been joyful and appreciative – just as Amelia had been.

"That's close enough" I warned, knowing that it was someone whom I'd never spoken to before.

"Alright then" they stated back, a teenage boy.

His arrogance could already be heard in his voice.

"Who are you" I questioned.

"Am I allowed to come any closer" he replied.

"You may" I stated.

The footsteps approached, and now he stood beside me. He was taller then me, that I could tell from his shoulder being beside my head.

"Now, who are you" I restated.

"Malfoy, my parents and I were invited to the funeral" he responded.

So this was Draco, shame I wasn't looking him in the eyes. Probably would come to bother him eventually, but what did that matter to me?

"Well you should be getting back, shouldn't you" I questioned.

"Actually, I wasn't really needed – so I thought I'd come down here" responded Draco.

I turned my head, and looked at him. However, unexpectedly – he did not look as arrogant, as he seemed to portray. He was blonde haired, grey eyed, pale, and slightly muscular – he wore all black. Draco eyed me questionably, and then I discovered I had been staring.

"You needn't worry about apologizing, people tend to stare – they never expect my family to come places" stated Draco.

I rolled my eyes.

"No boyfriend to comfort you?" questioned Draco.

"I have an ex, and he had wished to comfort me" I retorted.

"Who might that be" replied Draco.

"George Weasley, he's with Johnson though- but he doesn't tend to act much like it" I stated.

"That bother you" asked Draco.

I looked at Draco questionably.

"That he isn't good with commitment" questioned Draco.

"I'm not his girlfriend, so I needn't worry about" I stated.

"All your emotions are bit confusing" voiced Draco.

"And what makes them so confusing" I replied.

"Just that you're still a bit angry about George, though he isn't your boyfriend – perhaps you haven't gotten over him" stated Draco.

"Well you don't know me, do you" I responded.

"You're a bit too easy to understand, but a challenge to get you to become intimate" Draco retorted.

"What are you getting at" I snapped.

"Merely that, it may be only your closed off intentions towards others that could confuse some -" "You do not know anything about me, Draco, what makes you _so_ sure that my intentions are not clear" I replied, interrupting him.

"Because, I can tell you're interested in me...and possibly becoming slightly aroused by our conversation" Draco explained.

"And what if I'm not" I stated.

"But you are, and it becomes more obvious as we are deepening our conversation...however, I find that many thing just as this can not be expressed in words" replied Draco.

"What exactly are you suggesting" I questioned.

"I think you know what I'm suggesting" Draco responded.

"Say you're wrong, then what would be the outcome" I voiced.

"The outcome can only be seen Atlas, it could not be heard" stated Draco.

"How is it, that the outcome could on be seen...my mother believed, that they could both be seen and heard" I retorted.

"Really? Then let's say I walk away, if you followed, we'd continue our conversation-" "But if I did not' I reminded him, trying to assure he would not dodge my question.

"Then you'd be left with wondering curiosity, until you discovered where I'd gone" answered Draco.

"Walking away would be rather rude, wouldn't your _father _have taught you better" I replied, this caught him off guard.

"Perhaps you're right, but – perhaps you're wrong" stated Draco, then turning away from me, and beginning to walk away.

I looked away from the direction he'd gone, but found myself looking back toward him. My longing to follow was unbelievable, with me having just met him – my curiosity had certainly not reached a stopping point. Draco wasn't hesitating, but he continued walking. Though part of me was reluctant, I hurriedly followed after him.

"You decided to come after all" addressed Draco.

I took a deep breath, he had been expecting me to follow him. Though I could always just turn around, and go back to where we'd been.

"That wouldn't make much sense if you did" Draco stated.

I looked to him questionably, had he read my thoughts?

"Are you trained Occlumency" I questioned Draco.

"No, but it will be much easier to explain here" stated Draco bringing me into a well kept house.

"Where are we" I asked, the lighting inside made everything look blue in color.

"Transversal House, Merlin created it when he was younger- to run off with the woman he loved" stated Draco.

"Why bring me here" I questioned.

"If you had any more questions, it would be much more silent" replied Draco, moving closer to me.

We were behind a table now, where chairs were placed on top of chairs to keep them from gathering dust.

"Why is it you care if a - _my_ mind is at ease" I questioned, slightly nervous.

"Because, it will allow you to relax – right now, you're tense...I would just like to help you" responded Draco.

My body was reacting to his words in a way I'd never expected, my eyes fell on his, and then went to his lips. He pulled me closer, and he kissed me; but I pulled away.

"We can't..." I stated.

"I know, we should probably head back then?" responded Draco.

"Yes, yes we should.


End file.
